Infinite Stratos A New Challenge
by Otaku4now
Summary: That is Jack up there but diffrent outfit This is my first ever fanfic and i hope you like it. This story is About my O.C. Named Jack Bellstrom he isn't well liked in his neighborhood people disliked him then one day when he goes to school he gets lost and stumbles apon a IS and his curiosty got the better of him and then he ends up at IS Academy
1. Jack loser to winner

Hi my name is Jack Bellstorm and this is my story

I wake up one stormy night to the crackling sound of thunder. I look at my digital alarm clock ''2:35'' kinda early to be awake but i have some place to go today, IS academy.

**(Flashback):**

Another day at the school where i am hated. I transfered to this school just about 2 weeks ago, so that might explain some of it. Its also close to the start of the semester, so for the other students its weird for me to transfer in (and will be leaving soon) i didn't know anything about this school that much i always got lost but somehow i was able to find the right path. This time i tried to take a shortcut but i failed so i went with my gut (Not my best idea)and found this big room in the middle i saw a suit made of (Iron,Steel,Metal?) hard metal I realized it was a IS ''Hey what is a IS doing in the middle of this huge room"i said with a echo to answer. Which then i started to realize also this was a gym. I looked back at the IS it seemed as if It was begging me to touch it so i did. All these symbols and letters where popping in my head before i knew it i was in the IS and thats when a couple of female teachers walked in They were angry and wanted to see who was in the IS but shocked and i mean so shocked one of the teachers fainted "Thats impossible!"One teacher said "Only a woman can drive a IS" The other one said. Then it was released to public a day later and the goverment wanted to keep me safe by putting me in IS academy.

**(****End of flashback)**

So thats why i am going to a all girls academy to control a IS. Now that i told you about my flashback lets come back to the present. I go to my bathroom and brush my teeth the place i live is well you could say "comfy"? i have an apartment with one bedroom which is also my living room and a kitchen with a bathroom not the most fancy place for a man who can pilot a IS. I take a shower after i finish brushing my teeth ( don't want to be smelling bad when i go to the new school) i got out of the shower and put my clothes on, i put on the school uniform and went to the kitchen. "what shall i have for today oh i know Ramen! I quickly prepared the ramen waited for 3 minutes and then ate. when i was done i looked at the clock "5:25" at six i had to leave for the transport. I grabbed my pack and put my shoes on and left. I walked which took about 15 minutes i waited until the train came and i entered and started my journey. Next Stop IS academy

* * *

**Review if anyone does that? **

**If i get more reviews more chapters And the fun has just begun**

**Jack: Help me!**

**Me: Jack what did i say.**

**Jack: a good O.C. Is a quiet O.C.**

**Me: Very good Muahahahahah!**


	2. Challenge accepted!

**My second chapter we are going to learn a bit more about Jack Bellstorm Possible harem or pairings we will see. Disclaimer i do not own Infinite Stratos and its characters i own my O.C. and most of the story srry did not do this in chapter one.**

* * *

When the world found out i was a male IS pilot well lets say i was liked more, everyone knew who i was and it might sound good but it sucks.

When i arrived at the academy i was quickly put in a room and decided to unpack. My normal attire is a orange shirt covered by a white jacket on the side of my jacket are black stripes, i am also a blond (Don't wanna hear No blond jokes) i have average looks and thats about it.

Unlike sharing a room with the other girls i got my own room because i am a guy. Honestly i didn't care that much my room had 1 flatscreen tv about 46 inches width. two computers "what the heck am i going to do with two computers" i thought to myself. There was also a mini fridge and a small kitchen also a bathroom.

It was 6:15 class started at 7:05 then i quickly put a bread in my mouth the reason i am in a hurry is because the transport took 45 minutes to get there. I went passed a corner almost bumping into some teacher "close one" i said not looking while passing another corner ***Bump* **I had just bumped into Shinonono Houki.

***Houki's POV***

****I am Shinonono Houki Sister of the famous Shinonono Tabane creator of IS. I was getting ready to go to the academy first i brushed my teeth.

***20 minutes later* **i put on the academy's uniform and got ready to go to the transport but i heard a teacher yelling to someone "No Running In The Halls! The teacher said loudly. The person then bumped into me then we both fell to the ground

***Normal POV***

****I rubbed the back of my head in front of me i saw a dazzling sight a beautiful a girl with black hair that ended with two ponytails.

I then looked at the rest of her, i saw something that made my cheeks a bright red.

She than looked at me and said " Hey you better watch where your going what are you looking at?"

Houki looked down and got very red and said "y-you p-p-pervert!" she took out her wooden kendo sword "where would she keep that!" I thought.

I ran as fast as i could to the transport Houki said " Come Back here coward!" i didn't see her anymore so i thought i lost her. It only took a 2 minutes to get there because of the delay i nearly got there in time.

* * *

Everyone got to there seat i went to my seat which was next to the window.

"Well lets start with self introductions i am yamada-sensei!" the self introductions went by seat order Yamada-sensei said " Bellstorm your next"

I got up and said "_Ohayogozaimasu _everyone my name is Jack Bellstorm i never did a self introduction before and i dont know what to say but you may ask me questions.

''uhm do you have a girlfriend?'' said one girl, the other girls are looking at me increase as i stall them.

''thats a secret" i said with a wink awkward silence filled the room until one girl goes "So cool!"

"i like him already!"

"he is so charming!"

Then a woman came in she had long black hair.

"are you the homeroom teacher?"I asked with a smile

"Yes I am and i advise you to sit Now!"

* * *

Well my first day is going swell, after class this blond girl started to talk to me and said "May i have a moment?"

I said "ok" "I am Celcia Alcott Hey pay attention!" she said to me while i looked out the window

I nodded "I am Celcia Alcott representative of england and also valedictorian of the entrance exams" she said acting almighty.

"Um.. what is a valedictorian?" i said looking confused.

"it means that i defeated a instructer at the entrance exam" she said.

"No way i did to!" I said sounding excited.

"What! impossible!" Celcia said sound pretty shocked.

"Well its possible cause i did' i said.

Celcia looking defeated went back to her chair. Then Yamada-sensei came into the class. " It is time to pick Class represenatives you can nominate yourself or someone else'' Yamada-sensei said"

"I nominate jack-kun!" a girl said

"I nominate jack-kun too!" another girl said

"I cannot accept this i do not want to live in the shame of having to be represented by a man! Celica said abruptly

"He is already nominated you have to beat him in a duel to be class representative" Yamada-sensei said.

"Fine then, I challenge Jack Bellstorm to a duel!" Celcia said.

"i never back down from a fight bring it on" i said sounding excited

"a week from now you will have the fight at arena-1" said chifuyu-ne

" alright!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 2 review so i know people read this**

**Jack: I wonder who i will end up with**

**Me: you will find out in time Muhahahahahah!**


	3. Cross Fire The Start Of Something New

**Ichika is going to be in this chapter the reason why it was until chapter 3 is because...He missed his flight.. **

**(Disclaimers: I dont nor will i own infinite stratos alot of the story is mine but basic plot no)**

* * *

* **Ichika's POV ***

Missed my flight and my second one was delayed i knew i should have bought a alarm clock.

Well at least i am here now!

***Normal POV***

I woke up five thirty i decide to sleep some more until i got a knock at the door who could be knocking at the door at this hour.

i opened the door and saw a boy about my age, he asks what room this is.

"Um.. 302" i said quietly not trying to cause commotion.

"Hi i am Ichika Orimura and i think i am your roommate!" he said with a happy tone.

Orimura where have i heard that from? "Wait...So you are a male IS pilot to?" I asked

"Yes i am" Ichika said

"Cool My name is Jack Bellstrom but you can call me Jack so... come in roommate"

Ichika comes into the room he looks around for a bit and then says "So which side is mine?"

"The left side, i am going to take a shower so you should unpack and stuff" i say.

* * *

***10-15 minutes later***

After i took a shower i got changed and got out of the bathroom. I saw Ichika had finished unpacking and is ready to go to the Academy. He asked me "What time does class start?"

"About 7:05 but we have to leave at 6:45 because the train takes 15 minutes to get to the academy" i said.

"Oh so is there anything i should know?"

"Yeah there is after every class hurry to the next one because the girls of the academy will chase you" i said and it is true over the past day and a half of being here i have been attacked,chased,bombarded by a horde of girls,challenged and all sorts of things.

"Oh okay" he said thinking of being chased by tons of girls first a smile than a terrified look of what would happen if they caught up to him but then he stops thinking because then his stomach growls.

"So what is there to eat?" he said when his

"Well there is Insta-Ramen and some eggs and... some ham and also bread some other stuff" I said answering his question. "Let's have some ramen cause i don't know how to cook or anything" it takes 8 minutes to get the ramen ready after i put it on the table and get a chopstick for Ichika and a fork for me (he will learn in the future) because i can't use chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu" we say before we eat and then chow down.

* * *

***6:45***

**"**Come on Ichika its time to go!" i say as i walk out the door

"Okay i am coming Jack!" (thats what she said)

As i walk out the door i see the girl from yesterday. "Oh shit! if she sees me she might attack me again" i say in my head as Ichika walks out i grab his arm and run to the train "Hey where are we going!" Where do you think the train! As we run i can't help but think that someone is watching me. When we get to the train i feel a huge surge of relief. "So why were we running? I decided to help him what happened and then after i finish he laughs like crazy "Hahahaha! that is funny as hell!" he continues laughing until i give him a angry glare.

"Not to me she attacked me with her wooden sword!" i tell him

"wooden sword?" Ichika asks.

"yeah she had it who knows where and attacked me with it"

The rest of the ride was comfortable-ish silence? When we got there me and Ichika parted ways because he has to be with the homeroom teacher so she can introduce him to the class. I went to my class quickly and sat down and was greeted by most of the girls there. When the bell rang for class to start everyone went to their seats and sat down.

"Good morning everyone today we have a new student coming to our class he is right outside"

All the girls were calm for a second but just a second until they realized she had said he.

"Kyaaa~" Almost all the girls said in unison loudly Girl-A said "I wonder if he is good-looking"

Girl-B says "I wonder if is single!" As all the girls go on talking about Who i think is Ichika i look out the window.

I sigh as i look outside, Girl-A looks at me and says "Jack-kun don't worry we haven't forgotten about you"

Almost all the girls say "yeah we haven't forgotten about you Jack-kun!"

I say with a big smile "Thank you girls it feels good to be liked"

"No problem!" The girls say smiling, then yamada-sensei says "Ichika you can come in now"

Ichika walks in and is smiling "Hello everyone!"

"Okay Ichika-kun introduce yourself" Yamada-sensei says

"My name is Ichika Orimura i just got here today i hope i will be a good student and a even better friend any questions?"

"Um..Uh.." Girl-A struggled with her question.

"Go on" He says with a reassuring smile.

Girl-A blushes and says "Do you have anyone you like?"

"I don't think so" He says, all the girls look like they are saying something in their head

Just from the girls looks i already knew what they are thinking "Yay he doesn't like anyone yet i still have a chance" or they are saying "He seems okay but i am sticking with Jack-kun!" or this " Yes now if i get rejected by one of them i can try the other one" but one blonde with a blue headband thinks "Oh no two men IS pilots and there in our class! i can't have them disgrace this class i swear i will protect this class from the two Males.

I look at the blonde, she really doesn't like me or Ichika and she seems powerful so i don't want to get on her bad side but wait aren't i already on her bad side.

Then the homeroom teacher Orimura-sensei came in and told Ichika to sit down so he did but not without calling her Chifuyu-nee. Orimura sensei said to call her Orimura sensei and not Chifuyu-nee.

But then i realized they both look the same and calling Orimura sensei that and then thats when it hit me before i could say it a girl says "wait a minute does this mean Ichika and sensei-Orimura are brother and sister?"

"Ehhhh!" Most of the girls said in unison but others were to shocked to say anything.

The students were chatting away at the subject i looked up at Orimura-sensei and felt a killing intent coming from her. Then she had enough and yelled out "EVERYONE SILENCE THIS IS MY CLASSROOM AND I SHALL NOT HAVE ALL OF YOU TALK WHILE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET AND LEARN!" everyone became quiet leaving silence to fill the classroom.

"Does that make me clear" Orimura-sensei said

"Hai sensei" we all said in unison

"good now i want everyone to turn to page 10 of your books"

* * *

**1 hour later**

The bell rings and me and Ichika run to our next class but this time we are both in different classes he said to meet him at lunch later. After our class we had a 1 hour break i spent it mostly running from girls because of that bastard Ichika he yelled out where i was, he should be here instead of me running for his life, i wonder what he is doing now?

**Ichika's POV **

i walk into my 2nd class and i see Houki my childhood friend and after introduction's were done i was to sit next to her. I tried to talk to her "Hey how are you?"I say she ignored me..."Hey um.. Hello?" she still ignored me I'll try after my class surprise she wanted to speak with me on the roof i didn't want to get chased so i had to sell out Jack. "Wow! thats the Male IS student over there get him! "Huh?...What?...AHHH! Jack yelled out "I will get you for this Ichika!" Sorry buddy but i had to do that. So then i followed houki to the roof.

I go to the roof with houki i asked her what did she want to talk about (i won't put down what she says because i forgot =3) her answers were really short when i finished asking questions i congratulated her for wining the kendo tournament.

She said thank you to me with a blush but i didn't see her blush "It's good to see you again houki and i do remember you even though it has been six years" i said "Your hair is also the same but it is still good she blushes and plays with her hair. T-t-thank you I-Ichika.

* * *

**Normal POV**

As i was running for my life i looked at the watch i had the next class started soon so i have to keep running until the bell rings as i was running i took a right and found it a dead end. I tried to go back but the girls who were chasing me got in the way... I was trapped.I backed into the wall hoping for something to happen that would save me and it something did little did i know there was a window above me and it was open so i took a chance and climbed into the window once i was into the building i closed the window and locked it.

I looked around the room i was in i looked around beds curtains and a red cross on the right of the door I am guessing infirmary? Well this is better than nothing i walk out looking side to side twice then continue to my path i know where to go because i wasn't to careful the first time when i was being chased.. so i got to my 3rd class today and get there on time i was at my seat minding my own buisness until i see ichika walk in i was about to say hi until i saw her with him...

A girl with long black hair with green and black striped ribbions around her hair as a ponytail. When i saw her she saw me and she got angry just by looking at me and then takes out her wooden sword. "Its the pervert i was telling you about ichika!"Houki said Angrily "wait are you talking about Jack?"Ichika said "oh you are the girl he bumped into look houki Jack is alot of things but he is not a pervert right Jack?

"Yeah i am not a pervert" i said "But Ichika h-" She was interrupted by the teacher who told them to sit down.

* * *

After that class it was lunch time Houki was protesting because she didn't want to sit at a table with a pervert. I said i wasn't a pervert but she wouldn't listen Ichika said " I am sorry about the way she was acting" "Its ok i will move to a different table so you and your girlfriend houki can be alone" i say with a smile. Ichika says "I-i-ts n-not like that" "Yeah i believe you well anyways bye." i said. when i walked away i could see 2 teenagers with red cheeks.

I went to sit at a empty table and started eating lunch, lunch today was rice and curry i am not a big fan of curry but i can't say that this didn't taste good. "Ahem" the voice said i looked up and saw Celcia Alcott i put down my fork because again i can't use chopsticks. "Hello Miss Alcott how may i help you?"i said in a mocking tone "Well i went to go talk to Ichika over there but the girl next to him won't let me." Alcott said "So what do you need from me?" "Make the girl go away" "why do you want her to move unless" I grin evily "you want Ichika all to yourself" "N-N-No! I just need to talk to him" she responded sharply.

"Hm... Beg" I say "Pardon me?" "You heard me beg" I told her "What Why!"Alcott asked "Because when Houki see's you begging she will come and attack me with her kendo sword but don't worry she can't hurt me"I boast "Ok its your funeral" she said.

**Houki's POV**

"Its ok i will move to a different table so you and your girlfriend can be alone." He said "Its not like that!" Ichika said

"Its not like that but maybe it would be nice in the future.." she thought before shaking her head "Bad Houki Bad!". My cheeks go red and so does ichika's. When I tryed to change the subject a blonde girl interrupts. "Ahem" the blonde girl says Ichika looks at the blonde girl and says "Is there anything you need?" "My name is Celcia Alcott i am a english repersenative for england because i was a valedictorian by defeating a instructor" Ichika raises his hand. "what is your question?" Celcia said "Um.. what is a valedictorian?" Ichika asks "It means she beat a instructor" i said "I just needed to talk to Ichika here. "No he's busy leave us alone!" the blonde reluctantly leaves.

Why did i say that i just don't wan't anyone to talk to Ichika except me...i don't want any rivals...Love..Rivals."houki why did you say that it wasn't the nicest thing to say" "I'm sorry It's just i am ticked off today because of Jack (Okay blame the blonde pervert very mature.) i am sorry ichika" I say "well it isn't me you have to apologize to you have to apolgize to Celcia" he says "I will let me find her" i look around for her and see her on her knee's begging someone who is it? The person moves their face a bit and it pissed me off alot. Ichika I will be right back don't wait up for me. i say " Ok!" ichika says

'Oh that bastard making a girl beg for him is enough but being a pervert thats just to much!' i am going to go over their and make him BEG for mercy.

**Normal POV**

'The plan is working she is coming over here but damn is she angry!' Well beggers can't be choosers, when she gets to the table she says " Jack?" she said sounding pretty pissed off "Yes?" i said trying to sound as innocent as possible "Did you make this girl beg?" "What happens if i say yes?" "Well i would attack you with my wooden sword and i would make you beg for mercy." "Oh um...No?"i said and i would regret saying that. " LIAR!" she yelled "heheheh...Gotta Go!" i dash out of the cafeteria with houki right behind a group of girls see this and one says "Its time to chase them already well ok!" she said.

When i looked back i saw a Houki blazing mad and TONS of now to be called FanGirls chasing me. I turned to a corner and suddenly i was grabbed and pulled into a room a hand was covering my mouth when i looked up i saw a girl with short blue hair and dark red eyes her uniform was a white and red blouse and a yellow overcoat and redleggings and she is kinda pretty but then i realized she had grabbed me and pulled me into this room i struggle until she says "relax wait until the footsteps go". When the footsteps were not heard anymore she took her hand away from my mouth.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" i asked just a little confused

"My name is Sarashiki Tatenashi but you can call me Tatenashi and we were told to tell you your personal IS is ready.""My personal IS what is that?"i asked

"It is a IS made for only the elite ." Tatenashi said ."Well that makes sense so where can i get my personal IS Tatenashi?"i said eagerly now that i know what it is i want to get mine."You can get it at the IS Bay or i like to call it IS Garage." tatenashi said."Where is that?" she hands me a map of the school and Damn the school is big! I look at the map and see a spot with a red circle at the Bottom left "I guess that the IS garage is the the place circled?"

"Yup Oh and here they told me to give you this."Tatenashi said and gives me a keycard saying jack bellstrom"That all because i think houki is g-" Just then a wooden sword is thrown and makes a hole threw the door "JACK!" "uh.. i should go" i say "Yeah you should" Tatenashi says she then points to a door that goes threw to the IS bay but is pretty creepy looking but its either that or a jump down 3 storys so yeah.

I open the door and before i go i say"Thanks Tatenashi even though i just met you already helped me alot. She then blows a kiss and i blush for a quick 5 seconds and leave. Houki then gets the door open "where is jack!"

* * *

As i walk through the path it seems old very old i just ignore think about other things like if i don't go threw here Houki would Beat the Shit out of me or i can make it threw here and get to my IS. But one thing seems off its like someone is following me... i look behind me no one weird. My alarm on my watch went off It made me jump it seems lunch is over and its time for our 2nd to last class hm.. i look at the keycard i got it has a note from my teacher saying you can skip the next 2 classes to learn more about your IS. I continue walking until i see something bright "LIGHT!" I run to the light source when i almost make it i trip.

Oof! That hurt what did i trip on i look behind me and see a skeleton "AHHHH!" I freak out thinking about why is this here until i look at it and it has a note on it i read it and it says "Got ya didn't i hahaha signed by... Tatenashi" God dammit Tatenashi that scared the living hell out of me! I rip up the note and get up and walk to the light. When i am in the light I close my eyes. When my eyes got readjusted i saw a huge compound and a smaller one the huge one was for keeping the school's IS and the smaller one was for the personal IS i walk over to the smaller one and i see a door i open it and see a couple of personal IS and each has its own section with a sign that has the name of the IS and the owners name on it.

I go down and read the signs Mysterious Lady+Sarashiki Tatenashi and also Blue Tears+Celcia Alcott then there is Name Not Chosen Yet+Jack Bellstrom i take out my keycard and swipe it and open the door and there in front of me is my personal IS. My IS's color is mostly on the body Red with orange on the claw like hands and 2 orange wings coming out from the back and its body kinda looks like a blaziken (look it up) pokemon and two swords that are crossed on his back.

I put my hand on the IS and in a instant i was controlling my IS. I moved every part i could, on the screen it said check weapons data base is recommended "Okay weapons database" The first thing it said was twin swords the first one was named **Honō** (**Blaze and inferno**) and the next one was named **jigoku** these swords have special ablities but will only be activated in battle.

The next weapon Is a shield named **Kanetsu sa reta shīrudo** (**Heated shield**) can also be used with one of the swords. The shield is mostly red until the bottom where it is orange. Thankfully this weapon has info on its special ability which is everytime it takes a hit it regains some shield energy but it can be destroyed if it takes too much at the same time.

( I will leave that up to the people) I have a 3rd weapon but it won't let me access it or use it in battle. This IS is awesome "well i know how to use it everything is ago!" i deactivate my IS and a red wristband with orange flames appears on my arm 'It must be to Call my IS' i leave the IS bay and go back to my room it's locked so i take my key and open it. There is Ichika in his pajama's watching tv he look's at me and says "Yo" "Yo? Yo?! you yelled to both of the classrooms telling them To chase me.

Ichika rubs the back of his head "hehe... I kinda had to because Houki asked me to talk with her i am sorry please forgive me?" he says while smiling nervously

Facepalm "ok i forgive you but next time you do it i will get you understand?" I said

"Yes i understand!" Ichika yells "Anyways where were you for the last 2 classes?" he says. I told him about the plan that i had created to get Houki to leave and have Ceclia talk to him and about getting a personal IS.

"So thats why she came to talk to me and you getting a personal IS pretty cool" he said

"Hey because i got a IS means you are going to get one too, what did you too talk about? i asked

"oh nothing she just get on going about how much of a honor it should be for me to talk to her and stuff" he said

"well i am going to shower if Houki asks where i am tell her i am not here she might still be after me" i said

"Okay!"

* * *

**10-15 minutes** **later**

I get changed into my pajama's and leave the bathroom Ichika is asleep. My watch says it's 9:45 i should go to sleep too. Just then I heard the door knocking i move slowly to the door and look threw the hole it's Alcott i wonder what she wants i open the door. "Yes?" i ask "T-thank you for helping me at lunch" she said

"Your welcome, so Alcottde did you confess your love to Ichika yet?" i said jokly

"I didn't confess anything cause i don't have any feelings for him!" she says

"ok ok why are you really here?" i say

"what do you mean" she said confused

"well i don't know you very well but i know you just didn't come here to say that now why are you really here?"

She sighs "Guess there's no hiding it, Why am i really here is to ask you why did you help me?"

i hesitated to answer"the reason i helped you is because you Reminded me of my little sister who...Left my family"

Alcott gasps "you mean shes dead?" "let me tell you why

***Flashback***

after my sister died my mom died and now my dad is sick so he was at the hospital i wanted to stay with him at the hospital but he told me "son you go to that academy and make alot of friends and protect them."my dad said.

"Dad i am sorry... i failed to protect all of you My sister... and mom... and now you i can't lose you"i said with tears

"son we wanted what was the best for you and to have friends to protect as well you only failed us in that now redeem yourself make allys find true friends and find love that is what you hav- no need to do son make us...proud"he said and those were his last words before he fell to enternal sleep "Dad! DAD! No No no!" i said with tears flooding out of my eyes when i finished crying i said to my dad's lifeless body I am going to make a name for myself i will make true friends i will make ally's and i will find love to make you all proud.

***Flashback end***

Tears come from my eyes after telling the story to Alcott "But that maybe in the past my dad's last wish still stands so when we have that duel nothing will change this never happened got it?"

"Yes" Alcott said

* * *

**The day of the match**

i wake up at 6:00 i take a shower and get changed i wake up Ichika and tell him it's time to wake up "five more minutes mom" that ticked me off i plugged his nose until he woke up. "WHY did you do that!" Ichika yelled " because you called me mom and it is a big day i have to duel Alcott today. "Oh yeah!"

**15 minutes before match**

I see Alcott at and i go up to her "Ahem"i say "she looks behind her and sees me "what do you want?"she says she seems grumpy " i just wanted to say good luck to you at the match" " I don't need luck what i have is called skill"

"ok then well bye do your best at the match" i said. we both turned around and went the opposite way and we both looked back smiling at each other.

**Time for the match! Jack's shield points=600 Ceclia's shield points=600**

Jack bellstrom you go to wing C and Ceclia Alcott go to Wing B. When we get to the wings we both deploy our IS Ceclia goes to the arena first with Blue Tears. Once i deploy mine i fly up and with my unnamed IS i get ready to start the battle

Orimura-sensei's voice could be heard on a microphone Match start in 3...2...1... Start!

Because i don't know what Alcotts's IS can do i summon my **Jigoku **and **Kanetsu sa reta shīruda** they both take 3.7 seconds to summon but it wasn't fast enough to block the sniper rifle bullet and took 30 shield points away and also bringing me back 5 feet. "your sniper rifle packs quite a punch Alcott but it won't be enough!" i say "Don't get cocky with me you aren't going to get anywhere close to me!" I use my shield to block some of the sniper rifle shots and to get closer to blue tears "Ha!" i was about to slash her with my sword but then Alcott smiles "you fell into my trap" suddenly i get blasted a beam ray or something it takes 50 shield points away.

"You got me there but next time you won't get so lucky" i say "you are underestimating my "Bits" Jack i have 3 more of them!" Out of nowhere 3 more of those "Bits" hovered over Blue Tears. She then motions them to me and i get into a defence stance shield up sword behind me. As the "Bits" came closer and shot at me i blocked with my shield gaining 5 shield points each attack and got attacked 10 times

**The place where the teacher watch the battle**

"Orimura-sensei!" yamada-sensei says "Yes Yamada-sensei what is it?

"Jack-kun is gaining shield points 5 points at a time" yamada-sensei said

"What? how is that possible?" Orimura-sensei stated

"well it seems everytime his shield blocks something he gains shield energy"

"interesting" Orimura-sensei says

**Back to the action Jack shield points=570 Ceclia shield points=600**

'I have to think of something quick or my shield going to break and i will be doomed!' i thought Lightblub!

i got up closer to one of the "bits" and silced it in half as i did with the other ones. "there goes your precious "bits" Ceclia"i said "Grrr..No matter i'll just keep you from moving with my sniper." 'Damn i forgot about that what to do what to do?Should i try that? It might be risky but i have to win first i have to get close first' i dispel my shield and summon my other sword which took 1.5 seconds. I tried to get close but she keeps me at bay wouldn't be hard to aim i was moving fast and in random directions to get to her? Maybe? well its the only thing i got.

I flew to her in zig-zags and things like that until i was close enough then i did "that" and what that is is what my two swords special ability is i sheathed my swords and activated it **MOERU JIGOKU!**** (BLAZING INFERNO!)** my two swords went on fire and i increased in speed as well "what is that!" Ceclia says "My swords Special ability Blazing Inferno!" when i got close enough slashed sword at her until her shield points were at 50 This will be it!

**SHAKUNETSU NO JIGOKU FINISSHA (BLAZING INFERNO FINISHER!)**

**Celica POV**

This power it is unlike anything i have seen i can't do anything he is going to fast too shoot and his swords would overpower my knife.

**SHAKUNETSU NO JIGOKU FINISSHA **

I closed my eyes waiting for defeat to come... it never did, I opened my eyes and saw that his power level was at zero and that he was on stand-by mode how did i win?

**Regular POV**

i lost this battle because of my shield energy running out Damn! My IS must not be ready for the ultimate move yet i'll keep practicing though and i thought of a good name for my IS Cross Fire

After the match i was leaving the arena until "Jack!" i turned around and saw Celcia running towards me. "Where are you going?"she asked "Oh me just going to the IS bay"i said "C-Can i come with you? Celcia said "sure" i said

When we got to the IS bay me and Ceclia went to Cross fire's garage. i go to a pannel and it says **Enter IS Name Here:Cross fire** Ceclia came to look at what i named my IS "Cross fire? why that name?" she asked

"well because my two signature weapons are fire swords and they are twin swords and she seem's like something to do with fire"

"she?" she asked "all beautiful machines are shes." i responded "Am i a beautiful machine Jack?"

"You maybe beautiful but you are no machine, machines don't have hearts but you Ceclia Definitely have a heart" i say she starts too blush i start a bit of blushing.

Ceclia leans in closer to me "Alcott?"I said "call me Celcia cand i closer to her until the Crossfires door opens and we quickly moved away from each other.

"Hey there over here! guys" Ichika,Houki,Tatenashi,Orimura-sensei,Yamada-sensei came inside Cross Fire's garage.

"what are you guys doing here?" i asked "we were around and just wanted to check-up on the two who both left the arena to be alone together..." Tatenashi said

"Also to tell Celcia Congratulations your now class repersenative!" "um.. thanks but i don't deserve it Jack does he would've beat me if his power didn't go down"she said "No you won fair in square so you are Class repersenative Celcia""Thank you Jack-kun" she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves i touch my cheek and watched as she leave i look at everyone else and see that Ichika is giving me a thumbs as well as Tatenashi and yamada-sensei and Orimura sensei looked the other way...wheres Houki? i looked up and saw houki bringing down her wooden kendo sword. "Wow! that could've killed me Houki are you crazy!" i said pissed off "What happened before we got here?"she asked "Nothing...well maybe she was about to kiss me but besides that nothing!"

"LIAR!" Houki said as she began to chase me all around the school

* * *

Well very long chapter got some romance and action ichika is in it Houki thinks jack is a total pervert and we got a IS and Do you think Cross fire is a good name or should i change it to Dragon sword or Twin Sword's Fire? vote and i will change it review plz i accept any kind of review who should Jack end up Tatenashi Or Celcia Alcott? Screw it ill make 2 endings for the story Signing out Otaku4now Bye-Bye!


	4. Love is in the air!

**Well here is chapter 4 it's time is at Episode 3 The transfer student is my second childhood friend Our Blonde "Pevert" is going threw some Tough stuff like girls, school,Houki...,and stuff Please Review Guest reviews allowed...**

**Important event's/Move's**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Also Crossfire's new name is going to be Wild Fire

**Here's a change, Jack Bellstrom is the class repersenative **

* * *

***Unknown Place***

"Where am i?" I said with looking confused what i see around me is a meadow that seems to go on forever. Behind me i hear crying i turn around to see a girl about 5 with red hair. I walk over to the child and ask "What is wrong little one?" she say's to me without looking up "I-i D-don't k-know where my m-mommy and d-daddy are".

"So you're lost now are you well don't cry what's your name?" i say with a friendly smile "M-my n-name is Yasei kaji" Yasei said "Yasei that a unique name" I said "Well, yes it is" Yasei said still a bit sad and wiping tears off here face with her sleeves. "Well my name is Jack Bellstrom nice to meet you, anyway a pretty girl like you should stand up" i said she nodded with a blush and stood up.

Her apperance is quite plain, her red hair isn't longer than mine, Her outfit includes red jeans and a long sleeved red shirt with orange spikes at the edge of them, She also is wearing two Orange gloves with pointy tip's at the end. She seem's rather famillar.

"Well we should try to find your parent's Yasei-chan" i said nicely "Y-Y-yasei-chan?" she asked while blushing a bit "Yeah Can i call you that or should i stop right now?" i said "N-no... its fine" She says "If it's ok can i call you Jack-sama" she asked "I'm fine with it" i said while showing a genuine smile, so we set off to look for them while we did we talked and laughed. When we were walking i looked at Yasei and smiled but then everything went dark i heard my name being called as i thought it was Yasei i called out her name "Yasei-chan!"

***Ichika POV***

I woke up and looked at the clock it was 6:00 'Ha finally woke up before Jack ha ha ha' i said. When i finished showering and brushing my teeth i thought Jack would be awake. It was 6:45 so i tried waking him up which failed then, i was about to dump cold water on him until i heard knocking on the door. I walk over and opened it to see houki she greeted me and asked if we could walk all walk to school.

I was about to say sure until i remembered Jack "Uh.. i wish we could but Jack hasn't woken up yet and i tried to wake him up but it didn't work"I said Houki faced palmed and was thinking Jack was a idiot. So she came in and tried to wake him up "Hey Jack Jack Jack, Peverted blonde boy! hello? Jack Jack Jack Jackie?"Houki said

***Normal POV***

"Yasei-Chan!" i said as i woke up still unaware of the situation i got up and got my clothes and headed to the bathroom once i got out Houki was holding her kendo sword and looking pretty pissed. "W-w-who is this Y-Y-Yasei-C-Chan Jack" now fully awake i said "Um.. Who i don't know who you are talking about i said as i got my bag and ran towards the door leaving i didn't need to look back to know Houki was chasing me.

As i was running to the transport i thought of the dream i had it felt real to real as i was thinking this i saw Ichika had caught up to me. "What how did you get here so fast and why are you here?" i asked " well i use to be Track Team Captain and i couldn't leave the only other male IS Pilot alone to get pumpled by Houki" Ichika said as we ran i just nodded as we reached the transport the doors started to close i thought i wouldn't make it but i felt someone push me and it was Ichika.

He nodded and i nodded back and said "Thanks Ichika i owe you one" "Nah this is payment for sicking those girls on ya" he said as i land right on my ass into the train. I stood up and sat down and looked at my watch 6:49 'i'll make it'. I closed my eye's and waited until i felt a tap on my shoulder i opened my left eye i saw a little bit of blonde on the right so i opened my right and saw Celcia.

"Hey there Celcia" i said with a smile she looked at me and facepalmed "it seems you have made Houki angry again so what happened?" i told her about the dream i had and how i thought Yasei-chan was waking me up but it was houki she laughs about it all "hey it's not funny! i get chased by tons of Fangirls and a girl who try's to assault me some times."

"It's ok i'll be here for you Jack and i will never leave your side" she said slowly closing the distance between our lips "Ceclia there are people here" i said "Good cause, then they'll all know you're mine" she said Almost kissing me until the speaker said "**IS Academy IS Academy**" she looked at the speaker and mouthed the word damn and ran to the class.

When i got there Celcia was Daydreaming i walked to my seat and looked ou the window and i saw Ichika and Houki coming to the school from a late train. It's going to be a pain later in the day i thought while the door opened i saw a young teenage girl with light brown hair tied in twintails with a yellow ribbon at both sides with green eyes. 'i never seen her here before' I thought.

"Where is the Class repersenative!"she said i just sat down pretending she's not there "My name is Huang Lingyin China Repersenative Canidiate and Class repersenative and i demand to speak with the class repersenative where is she!" she Yelled I stood up and said "Well i am no way a SHE i am a HE what do you want?" "You are the Class Repersenative i'm not impressed" she stated "really well you're not all that impressive yourself"

She was about to respond until ichika came in and said "Lingyin?" looking surprised. "I-I-Ichika?" looking even more surprised then him. "What are you doing here Lingyin?"Ichika said she told him about being the repersenative of china and her class. "Ichika who is this?" Houki said "Oh Houki this is Huang Lingyin my second childhood friend" Ichika said Then the teacher came in an class started.

At lunch Houki and Lingyin were arguing because Lingyin wanted to get closer to Ichika but Houki got jealous and prevented her to do that. As i was in deep thought Celcia came over to me "Hey Jack?" she said "Uh.. yeah Ceclia?" i said "Do you want to meet up at the IS bay with me later?" Celcia asked "Uh..sure Celcia see you then!"

After the next classes i go to the IS bay and walk inside, Celcia was there waiting for me we walked into WildFire's garage "It's a Beautiful machine"she said looking at WildFire while she was also Beautiful. She looked at me and said "Is there something on my face?" Realizing she caught me i said "Uh..N-no it's just that you look Beautiful and I'm not just saying that Your really beautiful Celcia." "T-Thank you Jack" she said while blushing i came closer to her.

She then looks at me and closed the distance of our lips the kiss only lasted a few seconds I'm still in shock as i look at her "C-C-celica i don't know what to say uh..." i said, we then headed back to our dorm's.

* * *

**REview Baby!**


	5. For a Price

**Thank's for the two review's even though they were Guest reviews.. I still accept them! 538 views and 9 reviews...Please support the story Even people with no accounts can review! **

**Maybe Pairings: JackxCelciaxCharles/Charllottex(maybe)Laura And:IchikaxHoukixRinxTatenashi **

**Wild Fire is staying as the IS name because Crossfire is something else i have planned anyway let's see how our Perverted friend is holding up.**

**Don't own this never will i own Jack though! Jack: You can't own me I'm a person! Me: Oh Lady's Jack's over here! Jack: W-wait NOoooooo!**

* * *

***Dreamland Meadows***

I found myself back in the meadows "I'm back well figured as much...but where's yasei-chan?" i asked with concern as i looked around. I heard crying coming from a behind a tree i walked over and looked behind to see yasei-chan crying deep tears.

"Yasei-chan why are you crying a cute young lady like yourself shouldn't cry" i said with a smile. She looked up and was overjoyed she got up and hugged me "Jack-sama where did you go you left me here all alone please don't leave me again!" she said still overjoyed. "Yasei-chan I'm sorry for leaving you here by yourself please forgive me" i said, she nods at me.

"where did you go Jack-sama?"She asked looking at me with a frown. "Oh um... Yasei-chan i have to tell you that..." i was saying "Yes,Yes, Go on Go on" she said. I sighed and said "This is a dream you aren't real this whole place isn't real i'm just dreaming right now." "No it isn't Jack-Sama! if it was you couldn't feel pain" she said while came closer to me and slapped me.

"Ow That hurt!...WAIT HOW DID THAT HURT!"I yelled seeming a bit confused while angry at the same time. "It's because this isn't a dream Jack-sama It's real all of this is real!" she answered I gasped in shock 'How how is this possible? it can't be!, it's impossible to feel pain in a dream!' i thought. I guess i'll have to go along with it when i was about to say something my vision got blurry.

"Yasei-Chan we will continue this another time i have to go for now" I said before exiting the so called "Dream".'That was weird anyway what time is it?' i looked at the clock 6:55 that's good n- "6:55!" i yelled i looked at the clock to make sure my eye's didn't see right but still 6:55.

I'm going to be late Damn Damn Damn! no time to brush my teeth,i get changed as fast as i can and grab breath mint lot's, and head out not before i put one in my mouth.

* * *

***Class 1***

I walk in at 7:06 panting at every step i make as i walk in i see that no one is at class 'Dude wut?' i thought where is everyone? i said as the door behind me opened it was the assistant teacher Yamada-sensei " Jack-kun what are you doing here it's 7:06 **PM** she said ...**FACEPALM**

As i walk back to my dorm i feel a person following me i look back but no one is there i continue to walk and hear footsteps other than mine. I continue to my dorm room shruging it off. When I'm there Ichika isn't there and all his stuff is gone hm maybe they transferred him to another room. i then hear a knocking on the door i walk over and open it and see a boy with orange hair wearing the school uniform.

"H-H-hello M-M-my name I-I-Is Charles Dunois and I-I-i'm Y-y-your New roommate" He said "what but Ichika Is my Roommate" I said "They gave him a different room because i can't share a room with girl's cause i am a B-boy and i don't know anyone." she said

"Oh... Ok then My name is -" i said while being interrupted "Jack Bellstrom i know i heard about you" he said i rubb the back of my neck "I'm really that popular?" i asked "yes yes you are" he said nicely. "well okay then come in the left side is yours right side is mine."

"Thank you" he said while bowing, "I'm going to take a shower why don't you get settled in" i said. "Okay"

**5-10 minutes later**

I walk out of the shower in my pajama's and see Charles already done packing i go to my bed to sleep,until i heard a knock on the door. 'Another one if it's a fangirl or a replacement roommate i'll just get down right pissed' i thought when i opened the door seeing Celcia there.

"Hi Celcia how are you?" i asked In a happy tone "Oh just Peachy how are you?" she said "Alot better now that your here" i said as i wrapped my arm's over her, she then said "Where were you? you weren't at class?" she asked. 'I can't just tell her i had a dream about a kid named Yasei-chan that be weird maybe a bit pedo-.' i thought "Oh yeah i just skipped today"I said "Jack you gotta stop skipping your grade's are gonna go down" she said "You'll help me right?" i asked her in a sweet tone. "Of course...For a price" she said "A price?" i said "yes i'll help you study if... you go on a date with me." she said

I smiled "Okay then when and where?" i said "hm... it's going to be on saturday 3:00 and where I'll tell you on saturday, see you then" she said "thanks" i said as i pulled her into a quick kiss as she left.

* * *

**Sorry for the chapter's with only 1000-1400 words just not alot of idea's check out my other story's well my other story Sky Night it's about Jack's Twin Brother Noah who Play's the game sword art online and get's trapped there, Sky Night is Accepting OC's.**

**Jack: Dude...I have a brother?**

**Me: Yeah both of you are Dumb Blond Perv's**

**Until next time!**

**Byez**


End file.
